I. Field of Use
The present invention relates generally to the automotive industry and more specifically to a piston actuator that incorporates partitioned pressure chambers.
II. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that actuators have been in use for years. Typically, actuators are comprised of diaphragmatic fuel pressure regulators, valve actuators, throttle actuators, EGR valve actuators, wastegate valves, and an array of actuators used in controlling a myriad of functions of an internal combustion engine. In addition, other piston-based actuators, referred to as cylinders, are available that perform the same actuation functions as the above examples via different control mechanisms.
A variety of problems exist in conventional actuators today. Foremost is that conventional actuators are unreliable. Principally, they cannot sustain high working or peak pressures since they currently employ polymer, cloth, or polymer-impregnated cloth diaphragms. It is also difficult to accurately calculate the dynamic actuation force imparted by such diaphragms. Another problem with conventional actuators are that cylinder-based actuators can only deliver actuation force based on a single surface's available surface area and cannot impart force to a common target based on multiple or varying signals or sources introduced into unique actuation substrates. Yet another problem with conventional piston actuators is that in order for diaphragmatic actuators to deliver force based on pressure signals and/or sources that are either mutually exclusive or have unequal points of introduction in a given timeline, they require prohibitively complex mechanical architectures that often require the use of separate components to form operating chambers which seal and secure, for example, a diaphragm in place.
While present actuators may be adequate for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for applications that require a combination of signals and/or sources to drive a piston. Nor are present actuators suitable for applications that produce extreme working or peak pressures. Therefore, there is a need for an actuator that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.